Let's Play A Game
by CartoonLover999
Summary: Alfred becomes curious about Arthur's behavior and decides to investigate. What he finds is just a little more than shocking. M for language and lemon in second chapter. Two-shot.


**A/N: Yeah, I know this is not the right season, but this idea just popped up and I HAD to write this. Starts out more serious, but it will get funny.**

Alfred couldn't help but notice how quiet Arthur had been during the meeting. He'd hardly said a word to France or anybody for that matter. It only raised his suspicions.

Alfred had been watching the two closely for a while now. They seemed to argue a lot less at world meetings, and he saw them together more often. But he didn't want to make any assumptions.

Since he never saw anything during the day and his patience was growing thin, he decided to follow the Brit home that day, hoping he'd find something interesting. He watched the other blond as he entered his house.

Arthur hung his coat on the rack and sat on the couch. He sighed. "Oh Flying Mint Bunny, I don't think I can take anymore of these 'secret dates.' I mean, everyone's bound to find out, right?"

_Who is he talking to? _Alfred thought. He shook it off and continued to listen.

"Yes, I know I was the one who wanted this to remain a secret, but..." he trailed off. "...now I don't know." He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, but he hung up before the person could answer. "What am I doing?" He took the battery out of his phone and threw it at the wall. "I hate bloody relationships! They're so...confusing."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ The American hid in a bush as Arthur stormed out of his house, hopped into his car, and quickly drove away.

Just as Alfred thought, Arthur drove to the hotel that most of the other countries(including himself) were staying at. He headed for his hotel room, which was conveniently next to France's room, and found that the Brit was knocking on _his_ door, not France's, and calling his name.

"Hey, Artie. What's up?" he greeted with a slightly amused look.

Arthur froze. "Um, h-hey America. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He let himself and Arthur into the room. He sat on the bed, the older nation sat across from him on the armchair. "What did you wanna talk about?"

The Brit avoided eye contact. A moment passed before he spoke. "Do you think France has been acting strange lately?"

"Nah, not really," he replied. _You, on the other hand, are acting very weird._ "Why?"

Arthur shook his head. "No reason. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

_Come on! Say something good already!_ "Well, he was a little quiet at today's meeting." Alfred tried to hide a smile as an idea formed in his head. "You kinda were too."

His face went pale. "N-no, I wasn't. I acted the same as I would any other-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

Just outside the window was a certain Frenchman hanging upside down from what looked like a bungee cord. "_Faire foutre!_ Well, don't just sit there! Help me down!"

The two helped Francis inside. Arthur immediately began to question him.

"Why were you trying to spy on me? Why couldn't you wait? I was going over there in a few minutes!" he shouted.

To make things worse, Francis yelled and screamed at Arthur, getting in his face.

Alfred tried to follow what they were saying, but it was useless. It was like they were speaking another language, even though they weren't. "Uh, dudes? I'm still here, you know."

"Fuck off, Alfred!" they shouted.

The now irritated American threw his arms in the air, sat down, and watched the arguement as it got worse. If he was right about the two being together, it didn't seem like it was going to last much longer. He wasn't really interested in the arguement until a certain point.

"I can't believe I trusted you for one second!" Francis yelled.

Arthur sighed. "If you would let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain! You've been having affairs with _Amérique_!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alfred interrupted as he stood up. "H-how did I get into this? I never had an affair with anybody!"

"France, where the hell did you get that idea from?" England asked, completely confused.

"Don't play stupid!" he snapped, poking Arthur's chest. "You and Alfred might as well be married! He's been following you around like a little _salope_, just waiting for you to satisfy him."

"France, dude, there's no way I'd ever fuck Britain," America argued. "And I only followed him to see what was goin' on between _you_ and Artie. The Hero has to know these things."

"I knew it, you damn wanker!" England tackled him to the ground, wrapping is hands around the other's neck. "My love life is none of your business! You'd better not say a word to anyone!"

"Okay, okay!" he coughed. Alfred tried push the smaller man off him. "I won't say anything!"

France kneeled down next to England and America. "Guess what?"

"What?" Alfred gasped, stilled being choked.

Arthur and Francis smiled. "April Fool's."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" America yelled as the two ran out of the hotel room bursting with laughter. He growled lowly. "That wasn't funny." He thought back on his idea from earlier. "But I know what is."

* * *

Translations:

_Faire foutre!_: Fuck!

_salope_: slut

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Sorry if it kinda sucks. The next will have a lemony scent to it, and it should be better. Review?**


End file.
